Ou Comment un appel change deux vies
by LayaCaldin
Summary: Un appel, une discussion, une décision importante, du sexe… Pas forcément dans cet ordre-là. Ou Steve et Bucky sont toutes les deux aussi bouchée l'une que l'autre, mais bon elles se soignent. (Règle63! Omégaverse)


Résumé : Un appel, une discussion, une décision importante, du sexe… Pas forcément dans cet ordre-là. Ou Steve et Bucky sont toutes les deux aussi bouchée l'une que l'autre, mais bon elles se soignent.

 **ATTENTION** : scène de sexe (explicite) entre deux femmes si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas, vous êtes prévenu. Rules 63 Steve et Bucky ! (La Règle 63 c'est la vie !^^).

Note : Je tacherais d'être brève, au départ ça ne devait être basiquement que du sexe (because internet is for porn !) et puis ça a pris un peu d'ampleur dans ma tête et j'ai totalement perdu le contrôle sur la fin. Donc c'est du sexe enrobé dans un petit morceau d'histoire. (Je pourrais presque écrire un autre OS dans le même univers, presque, il faut que ça décante un peu dans ma tête.^^)

Donc ça se passe dans un Omegavers ou Steve et Bucky sont des femmes. Les Omégas hommes ou femmes ont des Chaleurs, chez les Alphas ça s'appelle des Rut (mais basiquement c'est plus ou moins la même chose.), les Bétas c'est les grands gagnant de l'univers ils n'ont pas à se soucier de ça car ils sont comme vous et moi c'est-à-dire qu'ils n'ont pas de période pour ce reproduire… Ca fait très louche dit comme ça…

Voilà voilà, fini la présentation. Soyer indulgent c'est mon premier OS. Bonne lecture.^^

* * *

Clic.

«J'écoute. »

« C'est urgent, il faut que tu reviennes à la tours. »

Soupire.

« Ecoute je suis occupée, je n'ai pas le t… »

« C'est Steve. »

Silence. Un frisson lui parcours l'échine et sa main mécanique se resserre sur le combiner du téléphone.

« Elle a besoin de ton aide. »

« Pourquoi, ce n'est pas elle qui appelle dans ce cas ? »

« Elle ne peut pas. »

La colère cette fois lui fait grincer les dents.

« Elle ne peut pas ou ne veut pas ! »

Silence de l'autre côté de la ligne.

Soupire.

« Elle ne peut pas, elle est en prise avec ses Chaleurs. »

Cette fois-ci c'est sûr ses dents ont grincés et elle se force à desserrer sa prise pour ne pas broyer le téléphone.

« Je ne voie pas en quoi ça me concerne, si elle a besoin de quelque chose je suis sûr de cet enfoiré de Stark peut s'en charger lui-même, je ne suis pas à la disposition de Madame la… »

« BARNES ! » La voix de Black Widow claque et l'a fait sursauter. La froideur de la voix calme instantanément sa fureur. « Je ne vais pas me répéter alors tu vas ouvrir en grand tes oreilles et être très attentive parce que sinon je me occuperai moi-même de ton cas ! Vous êtes toutes les deux, les êtres les plus bornées et les plus stupides que je connaisse et pourtant je côtoie Clint depuis plus de dix ans ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'es imaginée ou ce qu'elle t'a dit, et je m'en contre fou, pour que tu t'imagines qu'elle n'a seulement que regardé dans la direction de Stark que pour autre chose que lui rabattre le caqué… MAIS je te JURE que si tu ne ramènes pas ton cul mouler de cuire à la tour immédiatement pour t'occuper de ta copine, JE vais m'en chargeais MOI-MEME et Je te préviens JE ne partage pas ce qui m'appartient ! »

Un long, long silence suit la déclaration. Tous l'air à quitter ses poumons et elle refuse de comprendre ce que vient de lui dire l'assassine rousse, elle ne peut pas s'être trompé à ce point, Steve ne peut pas lui avoir fait croire que…

« Quoi ?!… Mais… Je… Elle… »

« TOUR ! MAINTENANT! »

Clic. Tuuuum. Tuuuummm. Tuuuuummmmm…

Elle s'effondre sur le lit, fixant le téléphone dans ses mains. Son esprit est vide. Elle essaye de comprendre mais son cerveau refuse de participer à ses efforts (c'est surement dû au faite qu'ils ont joué avec pendant plus de 60 ans…). Elle prend une grande inspiration pour calmer sa panique naissante et laisse le froid du Winter Soldier prendre un peu le dessus pour y voir plus claire.

Elle se souvient du regard de Steve la première fois, surpris et choqué. Elle se souvient de la douleur dans ses yeux, de la douceur et de la fragilité de sa peau, de ses soupires, de ses caresses… De la première fois dans la tour ou pendant un moment elle a essayé d'être de nouveau l'ancienne Bucky, de l'oppression du sentiment de ne pas être à sa place. Et Steve qui n'est plus vraiment Steve non plus, comme elle n'est plus vraiment elle-même. Du besoin de se retrouver pour pouvoir continuer à avancer, laisser Steve derrière a été une des décisions, de sa nouvelle vie, les plus dures à prendre. Elle a eu le courage de le faire car elle pensait que Steve avait trouvé son compagnon, qu'elle avait quelqu'un pour veiller sur d'elle, à la place de Bucky. Et c'était aussi une des raisons de son départ, pour accepter de ne plus être la personne la plus importante dans sa vie…

Mais…

Mais, Natasha a dit que Steve était seule et qu'elle… Bon Sang ! Qu'elle avait besoin d'elle pour ses Chaleurs ! Ce qui est stupide et… et… Steve lui a dit ! Steve lui a dit qu'elle…

Blanc.

Elle se redresse brusquement en position assise sur son lit. Steve, ne lui a rien dis, elle a juste assumé car Steve n'a pas réagis quand elle… elle a eu les prémisses de son Rut et Steve a continué à dormir et… et s'est stupide car Steve c'est réveillée à chaque fois qu'elle a eu des cauchemars, où a ne serait-ce que bouger dans son sommeil. Elle a utilisée toutes les excuses du monde et des trois prochaines galaxies pour venir se glisser dans son lit et s'enrouler autour de Bucky comme un poulpe gigantesque en manque d'affection. Et Bucky a toujours passé les meilleures nuits de sa vie dans l'étreinte poulpesque de Steve, dans la chaleur de Steve, dans l'odeur de Steve. Même quand Steve n'était encore qu'une demi crevette chétive et malade.

Mais Steve n'a pas réagis. Parce que Bucky devait trouver la force de partir pour se retrouver et qu'elle a toujours, elle aussi, eu besoin que Steve lui donne pleins de raisons et la pousse pour qu'elle se résolve à la laisser derrière. Comme pour l'armée, c'est Steve qui l'a poussé à s'engager avec ses discours sur le devoir et la patrie. Steve et toujours Steve, avec ses idées de grandeurs et de justices, coincé dans son petit corps pale et fragile, coincé dans une société trop restrictive, coincé dans son genre définitivement oméga avec des idées bien trop alpha. Si butée et entêtée Steve.

Le téléphone craque dans un bruit sinistre alors qu'elle le broie dans sa main, le regard décidé sa conviction s'imprimant dans ses pupilles.

Cette fois ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Cette fois Bucky est bien décider à imposer SA façon de voir à cette tête de mule qui considère que le bien des autres passes avant tous. Cette fois peu importe ce que pourra dire Steve elle ne partira pas, elle fera ce qu'elle aurait toujours du faire et ne plus jamais laisser Steve seule. Car quand elle n'est pas là pour veiller sur elle, Steve fait complétement n'importe quoi, comme se porter volontaire pour tester le sérum d'un scientifique fou et … et ça aussi Bucky a bien l'intention de le lui faire payer chère. Très chère. Et heureusement que cet Erskin est mort car Bucky aurait, avec joie, laisser le Winter Soldier s'occuper de son cas, de préférence lentement et douloureusement, pour lui apprendre à ne pas faire des expériences potentiellement mortelles sur une petite oméga (qui lui appartient en plus !) aux idées de grandeurs !

Elle se lève et les débris de son téléphone tombent sur le sol. Une détermination froide c'est emparer d'elle, le sniper en elle refait surface alors qu'elle calcul son itinéraire pour être à la tour le plus vite possible. Son esprit est occupé à imaginer avec précision toutes les façons possibles pour faire payer à Steve son entêtement.

Cette fois Bucky va être l'alpha qu'elle aurait toujours dû être et imposer ses décisions en tant que tel. Même si pour cela elle doit les inscrire une à une sur le corps nue et tremblant de son insupportable oméga.

* * *

Il fait nuit quand elle se glisse dans la tour. JARVIS l'a laissé entrer et elle suppose que les codes n'ont pas changé depuis qu'elle est partie. Elle évite les autres restants dans les ombres en se dirigeant vers l'appartement de Steve. A la porte elle prend une grande inspiration et pose son front contre le battant. C'est un comble qu'elle hésite si près du but. Quelques secondes avant elle était froide et déterminer et maintenant il lui semble que l'air s'est raréfié et que son cœur va exploser.

Allée Bucky soit une femme ! Arrête d'avoir peur, qu'est-ce qui peut t'arriver de pire hein ?

Un rire nerveux secoue ses épaules. Elle a plus peur de Steve que des fous de l'Hydra, pathétique vraiment. Elle se redresse pleine d'une nouvelle détermination et ouvre la porte.

L'odeur vient l'assaillir instantanément. La délicieuse et envoutante odeur de Steve. Lourde et capiteuse. Elle referme la porte rapidement derrière elle. Il est hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle ne se délecte de ce parfum de luxure. Elle prend quelques secondes pour le savourer.

Son sac tombe sur le sol et elle se débarrasse de sa veste et envoie valdinguer ses chaussures, alors que son corps prend automatiquement la direction de la chambre.

Quand elle pénètre enfin dans la pièce la vision qui s'y trouve la fige sur place.

A la lumière tamiser des luminaires, Steve semble encore plus pale et belle de d'habitude. Son corps nu est étendu sur le lit, luisant de sueur. Ses yeux sont fermés et sa tête est rejetée en arrière exposant la ligne délicate de sa gorge. Ses cheveux dorés répandu en auréole sur l'oreiller. Quelques mèches collées à la sueur sur son front. La lèvre inférieure mordue durement par ses dents pour étouffer ses gémissements. Son corps est arqué tendu vers une libération qui lui est refusé. Les draps tordus dans ses mains douloureusement serré. La douleur et le manque provoqué par la Chaleur tord son corps de façon artistique.

Comme un ange déchu livrée en pâture à l'humanité.

Prise par cette vision quasi divine elle sursaute quand une plainte s'échappe des lèvres torturées. L'instant d'après elle est entre les jambes longues et fines de sa partenaire, ses lèvres dans le creux d'une épaule, une main sous l'un des genoux replier et l'autre sur l'arrondie d'un sein. Elle sent tout le corps sous elle tremblé et se détendre sous son touché.

Elle lèche, mord et embrasse la jointure de l'épaule. S'enivre du gout sucré de Steve, les hormones ambiantes finissant de lui faire perdre la tête. Une de ses mains vient saisir brusquement une poignée de cheveux blonds pour forcer Steve à lever un peu plus la tête et exposer encore plus l'angle de sa mâchoire.

Elle pose une myriade de baisés partout où elle peut alors qu'elle remonte vers le visage de Steve. Quand finalement ses lèvres rencontrent celle de Steve c'est l'apothéose. Sans sommation elle pille la bouche offerte. Sa langue rencontrant sa comparse dansant avec elle, la soumettant sans vergogne.

Le manque d'air la force à s'écarter et son regard rencontre enfin celui voilé de Steve. Un sourire étire ses lèvres.

Steve est magnifique comme d'habitude, ses lèvres rouge sont entrouverte et ses yeux bleu sont complétement voilée par l'intensité de sa chaleur, son souffle est rauque et haché. Steve n'est plus aux commandes, tout son être étant soumis à son instinct et au désir.

Au besoin.

Bucky se penche et dépose des baisés papillons sur ce beau visage.

« Si…Tu…Penses…T'en…Tirer…cette…fois…Laisse…moi…te…dire…que…tu…te…trompes…completement ! Vous… allée… me… le… payer… très… chère… Miss… Steven… Grant… Rogers ! »

Chaque mot étant ponctuer d'un baiser. Mais Steve ne l'écoute pas, ne l'écoute plus trop perdu dans son désir et son manque trop grand. Elle frotte son corps nu contre celui encore vêtu de Bucky pour la provoquer. Pour essayer d'obtenir ce qu'elle désir ardemment.

Bucky ne compte pas la laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte. Sans attendre elle prend l'un des tétons de Steve entre ses lèvres et le suce violement alors que sa mains métallique s'immisce entre leurs deux corps. Deux de ses doigts pénètrent enfin Steve et son pouce vient frotter contre son clitoris. C'est le froids du métal sur ses parties intimes, l'intrusion soudaine et l'humidité de la langue contre son téton qui provoque l'orgasme et Steve jouie dans un cri inarticulé. Tous son corps tremble et Bucky est obligé de la serrer fort contre elle pour la maintenir immobile. Puis son corps se relâche et s'écroule sur le lit.

Le visage contre la poitrine de sa partenaire Bucky peut écouter les battements anarchiques de son cœur. Elle sourit. Steve se remet lentement de son orgasme. Premier d'une longue série si Bucky a son mot à dire. Et évidement qu'elle va le dire !

Elle dégage sa main et la pose sur l'aine de son amie. Elle continue à embrasser gentiment la peau hypersensible à sa porter. Une des mains de Steve vient frôler ses cheveux. Incertaine.

« Bu…Bucky ? »

Elle redresse la tête pour voir le visage de Steve. Celle-ci a encore les yeux légèrement vides mais elle est à nouveau aux commandes. Elle a l'air perdu et fragile.

Bucky ressert sa main mécanique dans une prise douloureuse.

« Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? » Siffle-t-elle froidement. Sa soudaine fureur se répand en vague dans la pièce. Steve gémie ses instincts à fleur de peau la pousse à se soumettre pour calmer son alpha. Elle relève le menton pour exposer son cou dans un signe de vulnérabilité.

Bucky prend sur elle pour ce calmé, elle pose ses lèvres sur la gorge offerte. Elle doit se faire violence pour ne pas la mordre. Steve n'est pas encore assez lucide pour lui permettre de la marquer comme sienne. Et elle n'imposera jamais ça à la femme qu'elle aime.

Mais Bucky est toujours en colère contre elle et Steve mérite bien une punition. Alors elle suce durement la peau à l'endroit du pouls, laissant derrière elle une marque violacé qui disparaitra bien trop vite à son goût.

Cette fois-ci elle son face-à-face tellement proche qu'elles doivent presque loucher pour pouvoir se regarder dans les yeux. Leurs souffles se mêlent.

« Bucky… Je…je… »

« Chuute… Tout va bien Stevie… je suis là…chuuute… Je vais bien m'occuper de toi… »

« Bucky …je… je suis… désolée… je… »

« Chuute, je sais Stevie …je sais… »

« Je …Aaarggg ! » Steve se tord sous une nouvelle monté de sa Chaleur, des larmes de douleur coule sur ses joues.

Bucky l'embrasse pour étouffer ses gémissements, puis elle lèche ses larmes. Elle part explorer les vallées et les creux de se corps offert. Elle lèche, mord chaque partie qu'elle peut atteindre, les soupires de sa compagne comme seule indication.

Elle mordille un téton pointant, laisse une trainer de salive dans le creux des abdos, souffle dessus pour s'émerveiller de leurs mouvements sous la peau quand ils se contractent en réaction. Sa langue pénètre le creux du nombril mimant de manière lascive l'acte attendu.

Les mains de Steve se posent sur sa tête et ses doigts s'emmêlent dans ses cheveux. Pour ce raccrocher à quelque chose ou pour l'inciter à aller plus bas, l'incertitude est de mise. Elle détache les mains intruses de leurs prises douloureuses et bloque les poignets récalcitrants dans sa poigne métallique. Elle poursuit sa descente.

Quand elle arrive enfin à l'endroit convoité elle sourit. Elle souffle sur le clitoris sensible et le cri rauque de Steve est une petite victoire.

Puis elle utilise sa langue et les doigts de sa main libre pour amener une nouvelle fois Steve à la jouissance. Et Oh ! Mon ! Dieu ! Le goût de Steve, comme a-t-elle put s'en passer aussi longtemps ? Elle prend son temps pour savourer se moment, et Steve est de plus en plus fébrile alors qu'elle maintient un rythme lent. Cette fois-ci l'orgasme monte doucement pour éclater bien plus violement que le premier.

Les jambes de Steve se sont resserrées autours d'elle de manière convulsive pendant l'orgasme.

Le gémissement de Steve est son goût sur la langue sont presque assez pour la faire jouir elle aussi. Elle peut voir la poitrine de Steve se soulever de manière saccader et cette fois c'est son désir à elle qui prend le dessus.

Elle se redresse et entreprend de retirer enfin ses vêtements, les yeux fiévreux de Steve suivent attentivement tous ses mouvement sous ses paupière mis clause.

Elle peine fébrilement à retirer sous soutient gorge et quand enfin elle arrive à s'en débarrasser c'est la boucle de sa ceinture qui pose problème. Mais pourquoi ses vêtements n'ont pas disparus magiquement quand elle n'en a plus besoin, bon sang !

Un râle de surprise s'échappe de ses lèvres quand une bouche gourmande s'empare d'un de ses tétons. Steve s'est redressée elle aussi et alors que sa langue est occupée à lui faire perdre la tête, ses deux grandes mains se sont glissées dans son jean pour empoigner fermement les fesses de Bucky.

Celle-ci doit se retenir aux épaules de l'autre femme pour ne pas s'effondrer sous les délicieuses sensations. Elle lutte quelques minutes pour reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même et repousse Steve sur le lit.

« Stevie… a…attend…attend. »

Mais Steve ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et ses mains migrent vers des zones beaucoup plus sensibles. Elle grogne de frustration quand Bucky se saisi des deux intruses pour les immobiliser. Elle bloque les mains contre la poitrine de sa compagne et elle l'embrasse pour étouffer ses protestations.

Alors qu'elle la distrait par des baisées elle finit par réussir à s'extraire de son jean et enfin, ENFIN leurs deux corps nu s'entrelace dans un cri. Tellement serrée l'un à l'autre qu'un souffle d'air ne pourrait pas passer entre elle.

Le reste de la nuit n'est que moiteur, gémissement et extase.

Comme promis Bucky fait crier Steve jusqu'aux lueurs de l'aube.

* * *

Steve flotte dans le coton et la béatitude, tout son corps est délicieusement engourdi. Bien au chaud dans les bras de Morphée son sommeille est paisible. Une chose qu'il ne lui est pas arrivée depuis, oh bien avant la guerre, du moins pas depuis les glaces.

Steve a dormi pendant plus de 70 ans et désormais si elle arrive à dormir plus d'une heure ou deux par nuit c'est Byzance. Et pendant ces moment-là si elle a de la chance elle rêvera de la guerre, et si elle n'en a pas elle rêvera du silence, du froid et du craquement de la banquise. Donc si elle a le choix Steve préféré éviter de dormir. Grâce au super sérum son record personnel est de un mois et demi sans sommeil, après cela commence à affecter ces capacités sur le terrain.

Et donc Steve n'a pas dormis comme ça depuis des dizaines d'années. Pelotonnée dans ses draps, serrée par des bras forts. Elle ne veut pas se réveiller, mais un souffle vient faire frissonner le lobe de son oreille.

Elle essaye de l'ignorer mais le coquin revient à la charge aussi exaspérant qu'un insecte volant trop proche de son visage la nuit.

Les yeux toujours fermés elle grogne, remue pour chasser l'importun, mais rien y fait. Alors en désespoir de cause elle se retourne et va enfouir son visage sous la masse chaude derrière elle. L'odeur qu'elle respire et réconfortante et familière, un peu comme celle d'une vieille couverture dans lequel on s'enroulerait les soirs d'hiver en buvant un chocolat chaud devant un feu de cheminé. Elle soupire de bien-être et tous son corps se détend, prête à se replonger dans le sommeil.

Un petit rire la tire définitivement de son repos. Elle grogne et fronce son adorable nez pour signifier sa désapprobation. Quelque chose de dure et froid vient masser doucement sa nuque. Elle relève la tête et ouvre ses yeux récalcitrants, pour tomber directement dans ceux orageux de Bucky.

Elle frissonne et se lèche nerveusement la lèvre supérieure.

« Euuh…b'jour… »

Sa voix est éraillée et sa gorge est sèche. Les yeux bleu-gris ne l'ont pas lâchés.

« Bonjour la marmotte, enfin décidée de me faire l'honneur de ta présence ? »

Elle rougit évidement et baisse les yeux. C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle réalise elles sont nues toutes les deux et que leurs corps sont étroitement imbriqués l'un dans l'autre.

« Euh…je…tu…nous… »

Bucky rit de nouveau et Steve est obligée de fermé les yeux sous l'avalanche des sensations qui l'envahissent.

« Mais quel éloquence, ou est donc passée la célèbre répartie de Cap'tain América ? Tu sais je suis sûr que si tu fais un petit effort tu devrais arriver à mettre des mots les un à la suite des autres. Il y a quelques heures tu y arrivais toujours très bien… »

Bucky observe fascinée la rougeur de Steve se répandre un peu plus sur sa peau et commençait à colorer le haut de sa poitrine. Elle se souvient d'une époque ou Steve rougissait dès qu'elle faisait une remarque coquine et que cela faisait ressortir ses tâches de rousseurs. Tâches qui ont disparu depuis, à son plus grand regret.

Elle n'a qu'une envie c'est de retourner Steve sur son lit et de rejouer au ralenti les dernière heures de la nuit. Mais elle se retient car elles doivent discuter.

Avant d'aborder les sujets qui fâchent elle se permet une dernière folie et elle relève la tête de Steve pour lui embrasser le bout du nez. Steve se laisse faire sans même ouvrir les yeux, et la confiance qu'elle lui accorde la bouleverse un peu plus.

Elle se racle la gorge et se lance.

« Steve, il faut que l'on parle. »

Steve résignée ouvre les yeux.

« Oui, je suppose, oui. »

Elle soupire.

« Ecoute je suis désolée que tu es du revenir. Que tu es du t'occuper de tout encore une fois. Je suis consciente de la charge et du sacrifice que cela te coute à chaque fois. Mais soit sûr que cela ne se reproduira plus, hier j'ai été prise de cours. Je trouverai une solution tu n'as pas à tout plaquer pour revenir et t'occuper de moi, je sais que je suis un poids et une charge et j'en suis désolée… »

« Attend, STOP ! » Bucky n'en revient pas, Steve pense qu'elle lui a forcé la main, qu'elle l'a obligé à venir l'aider pour ses Chaleurs. Qu'elle aurait abusée d'une espèce de sens moral qui aurai forcé Bucky à la… à lui…

Dans la tête de Steve, Bucky est, toujours, une sorte d'icône d'alpha immaculé et pure et elle n'est qu'une petite oméga vils et perverse qui viendrais la débaucher…

Et le pire c'est que Steve pense qu'elle l'a forcée ENCORE. C'est-à-dire qu'elle le pense depuis longtemps…

Bucky ferme les yeux pour refouler ses larmes, c'est un cauchemar et elle va se réveiller. Quel est cette atroce réalité ou Steve pense qu'elle l'a violée. Pas une mais deux fois. Ou Steve pense qu'elle est un monstre.

C'est ridicule c'est Bucky le monstre pas Steve. Steve est…Steve est…. Oh mon Dieu faite qu'elle se réveille.

C'est les mains de Steve qui lui frôle le visage et son bavardage incessant qui la ramène à la réalité.

« Oh Bucky, parle-moi…. Je t'en prie… Ne pleure pas s'il te plait…. Ne pleure pas… »

Steve a l'air totalement bouleversée.

« Tais-toi… »

« Je suis désolée…je ne voulais pas… pardonne moi… je… »

Bucky ne peut plus le supporter.

« TAIS-TOI ! »

Sa respiration est haletante et elle emprisonne la tête de Steve avec ses deux mains.

« Comment oses-tu… Comment peux-tu seulement imaginer… Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu … »

« Mais… »

« SILENCE ! »

La fureur brouille sa vision.

« TU es la femme la plus STUPIDE de la création ! Alors TU as intérêt à bien ECOUTER ce que je vais te dire car sinon quand j'en aurai fini avec toi personne n'arrivera à retrouver tous les morceaux ! Maintenant Steve Rogers comment as-tu put imaginer que tu aurais pu me forcer à faire quoi que ce soit contre ma volonté ? Comment peux-tu seulement penser que je ne l'ai pas voulue la première fois ? Que je ne l'ai pas ardemment désirée la deuxième fois ? Pour quelle sorte d'alpha me prends-tu ? Pense-tu que je n'aurai pas pu dire non même sous l'influence de tes phéromones ? Me penses-tu si faible ? Comment peux-tu ignorer à quel point je me retiens chaque jours de te marquer, de te faire mienne pour toujours ! A quel point je me retiens d'aller fracasser le crâne de cet avorton de Stark quand il ose te toucher devant moi, quand il ose ne serai ce que poser son regard sur toi ? A quel point je me fais violence à chaque fois que je te vois interagir avec les autres et qu'ils convoitent ce qui ne leurs appartient pas. Ce qui devrait être à MOI ! Alors non Steve tu n'as pas le droit d'être désolée !»

Les yeux de Steve sont écarquillés, mais peu à peu sa stupeur fait place à la colère.

« Je n'ai pas le droit ? Comment TOI tu oses ! Qu'aurai-je du imaginer à ton avis quand le lendemain tu m'as évitée toute la journée ? Que tu as disparu pendant plusieurs jours pour réapparaître et faire comme si rien ne c'était passé ? Comme si je n'avais pas passé la meilleure nuit de ma vie ? Qu'aurai-je du penser d'après toi, qui est si intelligente, quand tu t'es mise à trainer avec tes nouveaux ''amis'', quand tu m'as laissé derrière toi toute SEULE, quand tu me disais que je devais arrêter de me comporter comme une enfant et grandir un peu ! Qu'est-ce que j'étais sensée COMPRENDRE HEIN ! »

C'est au tour de Bucky d'être stupéfaite.

« Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait… enfin… »

« Ah oui dit que je suis sénile tant que tu y es ! » Siffle Steve en essayant de se dégager de son étreinte. Mais Bucky ne compte pas la laisser s'enfuir et elle l'a plaque durement contre le matelas.

« TU es STUPIDE et BORNEE ! »

Steve la foudroie du regard et dans un mouvement souple et vif la fait basculer. Elle est maintenant à cheval sur son torse et elle enfonce répétitivement son indexe dans la poitrine de Bucky.

« Et toi, TU es AROGANTE et PUERILE ! »

Bucky lui attrape les coudes et la tire vers elle.

« BIEN ! »

« BIEN ! »

Elles se foudroient mutuellement du regard et Steve plaque brutalement sa bouche contre celle de Bucky dans un baisé douloureux. Bucky passe son bras métallique sur les épaules de Steve pour la maintenir collée à elle et son autre main dans ses cheveux pour immobiliser sa tête.

C'est leurs premier baisé ''conscient '' et il aurait dû être parfait, mais il est plein de colère refouler, de non dis et de regret. C'est même le pire baisé qui soit, trop plein de dent, de nez écrasé, de cou douloureux.

Mais c'est un baisé qui ressemble bien à leurs nouvelles elle. Décalée et bancale.

Quand elles se séparent enfin haletantes, les larmes de Steve coule sur ses joues et elle pose sa tête sur la poitrine de Bucky pour étouffer ses sanglots. Bucky la berce doucement et lui embrasse les cheveux pour la calmer.

« On…On devrait faire sa plus souvent… » Dit Steve entre deux sanglots.

« Quoi ce mentir pendant plus de 70 ans ? »

Un rire un peu hystérique s'échappe de la bouche de Steve.

« Ce parler tout simplement. »

« On est pas très doué pour ça… »

« Ça c'est sure. »

Le silence s'étire, confortable, apaisé.

Un petit sourire étire les lèvres de Steve et elle relève sa tête vers Bucky.

« Alors comme ça tu as toujours voulue me faire tienne ? »

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps Bucky rougis.

« Arrête de faire comme si tu l'ignorais. »

« Je l'ignorais. »

« Tu étais, es, si parfaite, magnifique, intelligente, vive. Tu rayonnais je ne comprenais pas comment les gens faisaient pour l'ignorer. Certains matins quand tu mettais du temps à ouvrir ta porte j'avais peur que quelqu'un se soit rendu compte de ta perfection pendant la nuit et tes enlevée… »

« Tu te moque de moi ? J'étais petite, malade et faible. Je faisais une crise d'asthme dès que je soulevais une assiette et j'étais alitée 364 jours par an ! »

«C'est n'importe quoi ! Tu étais parfaite ! Tu l'es toujours aujourd'hui ! »

« C'est toi qui dit n'importe quoi ! Tu es parfaite ! Tu es belle, forte, indépendante. Tu as toujours pris soin de moi, même quand j'étais insupportable, tu m'as défendu même quand c'est moi qui déclenchait la bagarre et tu ne m'as jamais poussé à être autre chose que moi… Tu as même goûté à ma cuisine ! »

Cette dernière référence fait sourire légèrement Bucky. Il n'y a rien de pire au monde que la cuisine de Steve. D'ailleurs il faudra qu'elle pense à en parler au Shield comme menace ultime il n'y a pas mieux. Parlez ou sinon vous devrez manger la cuisine de Cap'taine América. Ça marcherait à tous les coups. Mais elle s'égare.

« Crétine. »

« Bourrique.»

Le silence envahie de nouveau la pièce. S'étire en longueur.

Puis Steve se redresse, ses cheveux dorés retombant en cascade sur sa poitrine nue. Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure. Hésite quelques instants à dire quelque chose, puis renonce. Elle prend une grande inspiration. Nerveusement elle penche légèrement la tête sur le côté et repousse ses cheveux vers l'arrière pour dégager la courbe de son épaule. Elle ferme ses yeux avec abandon et confiance.

L'invitation ne peut être plus claire.

Bucky est stupéfaite elle ne peut pas croire que Steve lui propose de … enfin… de… la marquer ? Elle se redresse à son tour sur les coudes, incertaine.

Elle ne la mérite pas, Steve est la perfection faite femme et elle…elle est juste une pauvre petite alpha brisée, une tueuse psychotique que des fou ont manipulée pendant des années. Elle a même failli tuer Steve ! Elle…

Mais Steve lui a dit qu'elle était parfaite. Et que si elles n'étaient pas toutes les deux aussi bornées l'une que l'autre ça ferais peut être plus de 70 ans qu'elles seraient liée. Et Bucky n'a pas attendu ce moment toute sa vie pour le refuser stupidement.

Steve n'a pas bougée, déterminée et butée qu'elle est. Prête à confier sa vie et, Bucky ne peut que rêver, son cœur dans les mains disparates et tremblantes de l'ancienne arme d'Hydra. Prête à faire face à leurs erreurs du passé et déterminée à ne pas les reproduire dans le présent.

Depuis le début, tout ceci est parfaitement ridicule, car Bucky ne se trouve pas assez bien pour Steve et Steve trouve Bucky trop bien pour elle.

Ce qui est définitivement l'aberration de l'année car d'une part Bucky a toujours trouvé Steve parfaite et n'a jamais pu lui refuser quoi que ce soit quand elle faisait preuve de confiance et de vulnérabilité. Et d'autre part Bucky n'est pas une femme assez bien ou suffisamment forte pour refuser quelque chose qu'elle a toujours voulu, toujours désirée et qui lui est maintenant ostensiblement offert de bon cœur.

Elle se penche en avant et embrasse avec révérence la gorge ainsi offerte. Une dernière hésitation la tiraille mais elle inspire l'odeur chaude et printanière de Steve et tout doute disparait de son esprit. Elle referme ses bras autour de Steve pour la serrer fort contre elle.

Lentement très lentement elle ouvre la bouche, pose sa langue dans le creux de l'épaule, savoure le frisson provoqué et plonge profondément ses dents dans la chaire chaude offerte.

La sensation est immédiate et si intense qu'elle gémit de plaisir. La formation du lien est pur extase. Elle sent Steve tout autour d'elle, en elle. Sa présence dans sa tête, dans son cœur, dans son âme. Là où elle aurait dû se trouver depuis toujours.

Elle souffle dans un râle « à moi. Pour toujours. »

Steve lui sourit, elle a les yeux qui brille et même le soleil n'a jamais était aussi lumineux. Elle prend son visage en coupe avec délicatesse et murmure contre ses lèvres « depuis toujours,» et elle l'embrasse avec tendresse et passion.

Bucky ferme les yeux. Elle sourit elle aussi, elle l'aime tellement.

« Je t'aime Steven Grant Rogers. »

« Je t'aime aussi James ''Bucky'' Barnes. »

FIN.


End file.
